parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style)
Brucesmovies1's movie-spoof of 1939's "The Wizard of Oz". Cast *Dorothy Gale - Cinderella (Cinderella) *The Wizard (Good) - Jerry Seinfeld (Seinfeld) *The Wizard (Bad) - Roger Cobb (All of Me (1984)) *Professor Marvel - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *The Doorman - The Soup Nazi (Seinfeld) *The Cabby - Captain Andy Hawks (Show Boat (1951)) *The Guard - Cosmo Kramer (Seinfeld) *The Scarecrow - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Hunk - Rhett Butler (Gone with the Wind (1939)) *The Tin Man - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Hickory - Yuri Andreyevich Zhivago (Doctor Zhivago (1965)) *The Cowardly Lion - Henry Limpet (the fish) (The Incredible of Mr Limpet (1964)) *Zeke - Rick Blaine (Casablanca (1942)) *Glinda the Good Witch of the North - Mrs Banks (Mary Poppins) *Miss Gulch - Scarlett O'Hara (Gone with the Wind (1939)) *The Wicked Witch of the West - The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Toto - Stuart Little (Stuart Little) *Uncle Henry - Judah Ben-Hur (Ben-Hur (1959)) *Auntie Em - Esther (Ben-Hur (1959)) *The Flying Monkeys - Hunter Dogs (Bambi) *The Winkie Guards - The Hogwarts People (Harry Potter series) *The Munchkins - Arthur and his Friends (Arthur) *The People in Emerald City - MGM Musicals Stars Scene *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) Part 1 - Opening Credits *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) Part 2 - Cinderella meets Family *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) Part 3 - "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) Part 4 - Scarlett O'Hara taking Stuart Little *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) Part 5 - Cinderella meets Dodger *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) Part 6 - It's a Twister *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) Part 7 - Cinderella meets Mrs Banks (Munchkin land) *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) Part 8 - "Ding Dong The Witch is Dead" *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) Part 9 - Cinderella meets The Evil Queen *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) Part 10 - "Follow The Yellow Brick Road" *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) Part 11 - Cinderella meets Homer Simpson ("If I Only Had a Brain") *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) Part 12 - Cinderella meets Jiminy Cricket ("If I Only Had a Heart") *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) Part 13 - Cinderella meets Henry Limpet ("If I Only Had The Nerve") *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) Part 14 - The Evil Queen/Cinderella Goes To Emerald City *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) Part 15 - Bell Out Of Order/"In the Merry Old Land Of Oz" *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) Part 16 - "If I Were the King of the Forest" *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) Part 17 - Cinderella Very Sad *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) Part 18 - Bad Wizard (Roger Cobb) *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) Part 19 - The Haunted Forest *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) Part 20 - Flying Hunter Dogs attack *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) Part 21 - The Evil Queen's Castle/Stuart Little Runs Away *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) Part 22 - Hogwarts March *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) Part 23 - The Evil Queen's Death *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) Part 24 - Good Wizard (Jerry Seinfeld) *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) Part 25 - Cinderella Goodbye/Very Sad *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) Part 26 - There's No Place Like Home *The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) Part 27 - End Credits Category:Brucesmovies1 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Wizard of Oz Movies Spoof Category:Wizard of Oz Movie Spoofs Category:The Wizard of Oz Movie Spoofs